Assassin's Creed:Salvation
by MrMooseThumb
Summary: As we bring a new story, we bring a new hero.
1. Chapter 1-The Letter

ASSASSIN'S CREED

SALVATION

Chapter One.

Chris couldn't sleep. There was no chance. Too many questions that needed immediate answers. Why was he here. Why had they taken him. All he knew was that he wanted answers now. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty, all he had was a piece of paper they'd handed to him, and his clothes which were folded into a neat pile on the chair adjacent to his bed. They told him to read the note before he went to sleep. Why should he? If that's all they decided to say to him then they can't expect him to co-operate with no questions asked.

Then again, he was curious, always had been, as a child he loved to explore, never really grew out of it, when he wasn't working at the video game store, he was usually wandering, no directions, no map, just him and the road. He had decided to read it. This time, as well as several times in his life, his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't do anything about it, he picked up the yellowish crumpled envelope. The first thing that came to mind was; Old. This thing looked ancient. He had seen old newspaper cuttings from the 1940s and 50s but this was older. He took the envelope in his hand, it read 'Ramon De Aguila,' He read it carefully.

_Mi Querido Salvador,_

_No son mundos suficientes en el mundo para explicar qué parte de mi agradecimiento que se merece. ahora que Rafael Escarabajo ha muerto nuestra familia puede finalmente vivir en paz. usted no entiende lo mucho que esto significa para mí, y lo mucho que significaba wouldve a tu padre ya tu madre._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Tía Alejandria_

Chris knew Spanish, in fact, he was fluent in Spanish, French, German, Italian and Russian. so this was not at all hard for him to translate.

_My Dearest Saviour,_

_There are not enough worlds on the earth to explain how much of my thanks you deserve. now that Rafael Escarabajo is dead our family can finally live in peace. you don't understand how much this means to me, and how much it wouldve meant to your father and mother._

_All my love_

_Aunt Alejandria_

He was confused, just then the bedroom door opened, a tall thin appeared, he had short black hair and a long face. "Hello Chris, I trust you slept well?" the man said. "Not at all, where are we? who are you?" Chris replied. "My name is Desmond Miles, I am an Assassin, as are you, you just don't know it yet, I have relived the lives of three of my ancestors, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore, and Connor Kenway, all Assassins with three very different lvies, now, it's your turn.


	2. Chapter 2-The Animus

CHAPTER TWO-THE ANIMUS.

Chris scanned his eyes over Desmond, red shirt, white jacket, white trousers, black shoes, he looked important, he didn't know why, but for some strange reason, there was a certain element of trust for Desmond. "I..I am an..an.." Chris whimpered. "Assassin, yes, not the first in your genealogy either. You have Assassin family that date back to the battle of Hastings." replied Desmond. "There's someone I'd like you to meet" he continued, "this is Rebecca Crane, she will be assisting us on our, experiment, Miss Crane, please read Christopher's Chart." Rebecca picked up a clipboard and because to scan it with her eyes. "Name-Christopher James Tannock. Date of Birth-13th August 1990. Place of Birth-Fyffe, Scotland. Current city of residence-Pasadena, California. Height-6'1, Weight-170lbs. Ancestor of Interest-Ramon De Aguila. Ancestors Life Span-1830-1913."

"what does all of this mean?" asked Chris who was sat uncomfortably on his bed. "Let me break it down for you, you see that chair over there? the white one with the monitor next to it? that's the animus, we're gonna put you in it to experiment something, it wont hurt, the experiment will take up to a year."

"A bloody year?! I have a home, I have a job! what am I gonna do when we finish?!" he asked. "well, my experiment took five years so count yourself lucky, also, I nearly ended the world so, I doubt you have anything to worry about, now, to say you're our first project, youre doing very well, take a seat in the animus and we'll begin." replied Desmond.

"Very well." Replied Chris, with a look of deep worry on his face.

He took a seat on the white chair. he winced at the electrobes entered his skin. it was time.


	3. Chapter 3-Ramon

CHAPTER THREE-RAMON DE AGUILA.

Chris woke up on the floor of a massive room, so big it had no walls, just more space, white space, with fragments of paintings of old kings and dukes, he thought he recognized a picture of Lord Kitchener at one point.

"Okay Chris" said a loud voice that seemed to come from nowhere, "You Know nothing of your ancestor, so we will now brief you on him and what to expect in the animus."

just then several letter appeared in mid-air, they jumbled for a bit then formed together to read..

Name: Ramon De Aguila.

D.O.B-4th March 1830

Current Date-18th August 1848.

Location-Barcelona,Spain.

Height of Ancestor- 6ft

Weight of Ancestor- 165lbs.

The rest will be explained throughout your experience.

Chris fell to the floor, all went dark.

"Ramon? Ramon?! RAMON DE AGUILA GET OUT OF BED AT ONCE!"

Ramon awoke from his heavenly sleep. he recognized the sound of his Aunt's voice, much like his late mother's who died of the small pox the year before. "Si, I am coming." he slipped on a white shirt and some brown trousers and climbed down stairs to the room, there were just two rooms in the tiny house Ramon's family called home, the bedroom which was shared by four, and the kitchen.

Ramon worked as a labourer for Enrique De Escarabajo, Enrique was the teenage son of Rafael Escarabajo, Rafael was the man who employed Ramon's family, well, he hardly employed them, it was more like slave labour. Rafael was very high up in the social ladder. and he had hated the Aguila family for decades, since him and Eduardo; Ramon's father were at school together, Eduardo was better at sports, and a better student in general, when Eduardo got accepted into a very prestigious school of Architecture Rafael was very jealous, he payed men to beat up a group of students and planted False letters which made the school believe Eduardo was behind the attack, he was expelled and left with nothing, a pregnant wife and a sister to feed, he had nowhere to turn but to Rafael, who reluctantly accepted Eduardo as his Personal assistant.

Ramon slipped on his boots and walked out of the hut which he called home, he made his way over to the mansion which belonged to the Escarabajo family. he walked in through the doors and approached Rafael. "Sir, do you have any tasks for me?" he asked meekly. "Enrique is still sleeping, you can go and peel the potatoes for breakfast. and make haste with it." replied Rafael, coldly.

Ramon made a slight bow and walked quickly to the kitchen, he began to peel potatoes with an old knife. he was so hungry, he hadn't eaten in two days, he was almost certain he wouldn't get caught if he took a bite from just one of the potatoes, it was risky, but he decided to do it. just as he could take a bite he heard a booming voice from the doorway, "LADRON BASTARDO!" Rafael had caught him.

he walked quickly to Ramon and grabbed him by the hair, then he began to beat him, with every punch Ramon began to feel the blood overwhelm the still strong flavour of potatoes in his mouth. 2What are you doing with my son?!" yelled a voice from the garden, Eduardo ran in and picked up the knife from the wooden table in the kitchen, he ran at Rafael but Rafael was quick, he turned Eduardo round and plunged the knife into Eduardo's Chest. "Not so strong now Cabron." he laughed, "get out of my house you thieving rat." he screamed at Ramon. "You will pay for this Diablo, you will burn! Ramon ran. as far as he could, he knew where to go, his father once told him of a place buried within the rocks. he would find it.


End file.
